


Not a Bad Guy

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [8]
Category: cranksepticeye
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: The prompt was Anti x Ethan but I changed Anti's personality and it seems like Jack even though it isn't...also weak ending, I'm sorry. This one's kinda a failure...Warning: Implied suicide attempt, past murderEthan isn't a YouTuber and Anti is a separate person from Jack (who I didn't include). Both live in same country (idk where).





	Not a Bad Guy

Ethan pov  
I run my hands over the tree branches as I pass them, taking in the sound of nature. I was just enjoying the calmness and tranquillity of my surroundings.

To be honest, I don't know exactly where I am but I know that I'm in a large forest. I wander around the place with my headphones on low, listening to some peaceful music. I'd been walking for around an hour without stopping and I was getting a bit hungry.

Reaching into my rucksack, I pull out a sandwich and my water before exiting the edge of the patch of trees. There was a decent sized river flowing beside the area where I was. Unplugging my headphones, I sit down cross legged at the edge of the river to refuel.

I observe my surroundings, noticing the small rabbits on the other side of the river and a nest of birds in a nearby tree. I sigh happily, not used to the serenity when I've been stuck in cities for years.

I run a few fingers through my brown quiff and toss a stick into the stream. I watch it slowly float away before I lazily lie back with my hoodie under my head. I think I lay there for ten minutes before a faint splash caught my attention.

I sit up cautiously and collect all of my things, just in case. The bunnies had disappeared and the bird's chirping had simmered down. A eerie silence had ascended on the entire forest.

I feel shivers running down my back and I stand up, ready to turn and run if needed. Less than a minute passes and a horrifying sight rounded the bend of the river. I gasp, discarding my bag and hoodie as I immediately wade into the water.

There was a man, with green hair drifting face down in the river. He was pale and when my fingers connected with his body, I feel his icy cold skin.

Dragging the guy out of the water, I turn him over. He isn't breathing and there was a watery trail of blood trickling down his forehead. I immediately check my phone for signal, cursing when there isn't any.

I quickly run through the steps of the basic first aid that I knew. I tilted his head back and already knowing that he wasn't breathing, I start doing CPR.

For a minute, there was absolutely no response. That is, until I decide to give a rescue breath. Almost immediately, the dude's eyes open and he starts choking up water. I move back, startled, then come to my senses and pull him into a sitting position.

I pat his back, helping expel the water from his lungs. His splutters soon turn into sobs and I hesitantly let him go. He supports himself as he cries. I sit back on my heels, not too sure what to do.

The green haired man starts to shiver and I drape my discarded hoodie over his shoulders. He starts at this and looks up at me. I stare back into his pretty heterochromatic eyes. One is a bright blue, while the other is an emerald green.

My eyes catch on the blood again and I reach for a med kit, speaking as I do. "My name is Ethan. I don't know who you are or what happened, but I'm going to help you." He stares at me and nods slightly.

I grab some materials and move towards him, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. He tenses and I smile gently. "It's ok, you just have a cut that needs bandaged."

From that point on, I work in silence, cleaning and bandaging the small cut on his head. He winces once or twice but is also silent. The injury didn't need stitched as it just looks scraped. After the patch of gauze has been applied, I move back again.

The man looks to be only a few years older than I, but the purple bags under his eyes state that he has been through a lot more. I run my eyes over his body. He is wearing a black shirt with skinny black jeans and I see some sort of familiar looking tattoo on his arm.

"Anti." His voice snaps me out of admiring him. I'm surprised to hear an Irish accent. I shoot him a confused look and he speaks again. "My name is Anti." I smile, sticking my hand out which he shakes.

I reintroduce myself to make sure that he knows my name. I stand up, holding out a hand for him to get up. He takes it, standing on shaky legs. I realise that he is still cold and I motion for him to wear the jumper.

He puts it on even though it's a size too small and mutters a small "Thank you." I offer him the rest of my food and water but he doesn't take them.

"We should start walking before it gets dark. Is there anywhere you were going before..." I trail off realising that I didn't know exactly how he ended up in the stream. I refrain from asking for the time being.

I hear Anti sigh. "I was right there. Where I wanted to go? I was so close. And you brought me back..." I shoot a panicked look at the Irishman and stop walking. He does too, leaning against a tree.

"You should have let me go Ethan." I see tears slide down his face and instinctively step close to wipe them away. I'm shocked at what he is hinting at and I firmly ask him my question. "Can you give me one good reason why I should have done that?"

I see his eyes widening before he lets out a sob. "I'm a b-bad person. I k-ki..." He trails off, before burying his face into my shoulder. I instantly wrap my arms around the larger man. It's weird how comfortable I am around him after less than 15 minutes.

I breathe in his faint scent and focus on warming and comforting Anti. He smells like apples and laundry detergent even after being submerged in water. I gently pat his back, letting him cry on my shoulder.

"It's ok, dude. Everything is alright." I feel him shaking his head before breaking away, his face red and blotchy. The green haired man stared at his hands before mumbling out the most bone chilling words that I've heard. "I killed m-my fucking boyfriend... I had to get rid of me as well."

I took a tiny step backwards from the man who just admitted murder, my blood freezing. A heartbroken expression passed his face. Anti sank to his knees and he hid behind his hands. "I'm s-sorry. You should go. F-forget about me Ethan."

I knew in my heart that I couldn't leave. I found myself sitting right beside him, bringing him into my arms again, which he didn't fight. Anti explained his story while sitting in my arms.

"I was in a relationship with this man for a year. At first he was so nice, so caring...but then he started staying out late. Last week he came home drunk. Started calling me names, pushing me about. "Whore." and "bitch" came up a few times. He pushed me into a wall and kissed me but I shoved him away and he stumbled...He hit his head and passed out so I called an ambulance but he died in hospital..."

He promptly bursts into tears again. It made me feel better that it was an accident. I took a deep breath before talking. "You aren't a bad person. You pushed him in self defence and he fell because he was drunk. It isn't your fault Anti."

I place a hand on his shoulder. Through his tears, the Irishman mutters small "Sorrys" before calming enough to string together a proper sentence "I still feel like it's all my fault!" I hug him close.

Without thinking, I press my lips to the top of his damp hair before freezing. 'Why did I just do that?!' If anything, the small gesture makes Anti relax and I forget about worrying anymore.

"I'm sorry Ethan. Don't worry about me..." I smile sadly at him, holding his hand softly. "It's ok Anti, I'm not leaving. You can come back to mine and we can sort this all out." He stares up at me with wide bright eyes.

He nods, a shy smile appearing on his face. "I'd like that. Thank you so much!" We walk back to my car and drive to my apartment. I give him one of my oversized hoodies and we have some food.

Exchanging stories, I find out more and more about how nice this guy is, if a little mentally challenged. He seems to have mild PTSD as a result of his past. We end up watching a movie and falling asleep together, both a little less lonely than earlier.


End file.
